


Stay at Home

by ToastedPetals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: COVID19, Coronavirus, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Multi, One Shot, Quarantine, for some reason Cas can't heal the coronavirus, i dunno, this has been sitting in my head all week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedPetals/pseuds/ToastedPetals
Summary: Dean doesn't abide by lockdown rules and well... the obvious happens.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Stay at Home

They lay there, sharing an earbud like teenagers as they just lay on the bed making out. The only difference was they were listening to the news. How very romantic. 

  
Dean had been done with isolation since week two, but at least he had Cas. Every day was different when you had an angel who didn't need to self isolate and could make himself clean of any virus that could hurt them. 

It was a cold, Dean thought. A really bad cold sure, but a cold. They didn't need to self-isolate like this when the world was at stake. "Only big cases, end of the world cases, right now. Essential," Sam had said, to which Dean had responded with an eye roll. 

So yeah, there had been take out, beer, sex.

A lot of sex.

Dean had even bought a playstation to keep himself occupied.

But somewhere along the line, Dean was done. He needed out, and it wasn't long before Cas found him searching for small local cases. Even if it was just cattle deaths, he'd go out and look at a few dead cows and sheep and come home. No big deal. But yeah, Cas had found out.It was hard to keep it from him, considering they shared a room. So Dean had gotten into trouble, blah blah blah, queue team up. Cas figured if Dean was going to put himself on the line (again) out of pure boredom, then he may as well keep him company. Not to mention they had a stupidly easy cover story. 

"Hey Sammy, we're going to the cabin for alone time." 

So goddamn easy.

Sam and Eileen who were actually taking the quarantine seriously were more than happy for the alone time, and as long as Cas zapped them there, Sam had no issue with them going to the cabin. 

"Three teenage girls have gone missing in the last two weeks..." the radio said into their ears.

Dean sat up instantly plugging out the earphones.

"Well, that ruined the mood..." Cas sighed, doing up the button on his shirt. 

"Shut up a sec," Dean said while listening to the broadcast, holding up a finger. 

Cas sat up behind him and put his chin on Dean's shoulder, kissing up his neck slowly. "Don't tell me to shut up. You should know better than that by now, Dean."

But Dean wasn't listening, all that was going around his head was new case new case new case new case finally going to get OUT. It was a pity a wasn't listening to Cas, because he would have really enjoyed that. 

"Okay," he whispered, turning around to him. "Three girls missing in two weeks from their-- aachoo!!" He sneezed into his elbow and continued, "missing from their beds. No B and E, all of them good kids and-- what are you doing?" 

Cas put a hand to his head. "I knew this was a bad idea... you have the virus, Dean."

He slapped his hand away. "It was a sneeze."

"Yes Dean and you've been sneezing all week," he said raising an eyebrow at him. "I can diagnose minute aneurysms. I think I can diagnose a Coronavirus. I told you when this all started that I couldn't heal a virus like this and you still went out..."

"Hey, we went out, Cas! We did. Are you sure?!" He didn't wait for an answer. "Shit Sammy is going to kill me!"

Cas paused, watching Dean get out of bed. "Wait, that's... is that what you're worried about right now? That Sam is going to find out?"

He pulled on his jeans. "I can already hear the seriously's okay? Sam is going to shit an entire fucking brick when I tell him I've been going outside. I mean how many times did we actually go to the cabin huh?"

"I like to think it was a normal amount," Cas shrugged.

Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes and looking up at him. Then stood suddenly. "Look I'm gonna be fine, I'm healthy, I have no lung problems and I'm just gonna tell him."

He steeled himself, straightened his t-shirt and went out into the war room where Sam and Eileen were doing a jigsaw together, music blasting for Eileen to hear and they were having a normal conversation through sign language. Dean watched for a second. It was actually kind of cute. He watched Eileen correct Sam's signs politely, Sam repeating them to get them right, and the conversation continuing. It had been a really, really long time since he'd seen Sam this... content. Obviously worried about End Times, but still content. They always did shit like this, research, research, research, then some nerdy shit like a jigsaw, then back to research. Dean and Cas obviously joined in on the research part, and the movie nights, but this was their weird thing.

And he hated to wreck with this shit.

He waved to get their attention, Sam pointed at Dean for Eileen and turned the music down. 

"I gotta tell yas something..."

Five long minutes later and Sam just sat there, looking at him for a long time. 

"Seriously Dean?!" Sam finally erupted. "We had a couple of weeks off and you couldn't just sit on your ass?!"

"Sam, I was so bored," Dean repeated for perhaps the fifth time, shoulders sagging with a groan. Like a teenager in a temper tantrum.

"And then you got the virus, well fucking done!"

"Do you have symptoms?" Eileen asked, stepping between them to stop the fight. What was done was done. She would have done the same if she could have gotten away with it, but time with Sam when the world was ending was nothing but welcome. 

"Sneezing," Cas said, at Dean's shoulder. 

"And he had a weird coughing thing yesterday," Sam said, speaking and signing at the same time. 

"Any fever?" Eileen asked. 

Dean was just looking between the three of them as they diagnosed him, trying to see just how sick he was. He felt fine!

"Just a small one so far," Cas nodded at the fever question. "But he has the virus and you are not asymptomatic, Dean. You need to isolate so Eileen and Sam don't get sick. I should have checked you earlier. Who knows how many people you've infected."

Dean gaped. He felt fine!! Shit, had he made people sick?

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything else?"

"And he's... slower," Cas said cautiously.

"The fuck do you mean slower?" Dean looked at him, frowning. 

"In bed," Cas replied. "Your oxygen levels were probably low. I never thought to check at the time."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "Ignoring that... what do I do?" 

"Just go back to bed and stay. There," Sam said standing, pointing in the direction of Dean's room. "Only Cas leaves that room for the next ten days."

"I'm sorry, who is the older brother here?" Dean asked, spreading his arms, and promptly sneezed into the room. Accidentally of course, but the effect of Eileen and Sam moving away from him simultaneously could have been rehearsed. They were treating him like he was radioactive. 

_Unclean_ , Eileen signed to Sam, making him laugh. Dean's sign language wasn't good enough to keep up but he understood it was an insult at least.

"Go to your room and I'll get you something to help the sneezing."

**Author's Note:**

> <3 STAY THE FUCK AT HOME UNLESS YOU'RE SAVING THE WORLD <3
> 
> Dedicated to the real heroes


End file.
